Lust, Love, Action
by ObsessedWithJayyVonMonroe
Summary: I know the title may suck but hey, I couldn't think of anything else. Follow the adventures of Bo and her group as new enemies try to take them down, love fills the air, and lust can sometimes be deadly. DysonxBo, possible LaurenxBoxDyson, HalexKenzi, ON HAITUS!
1. Chapter 1

Dyson sat in Trick's bar, a glass of whiskey in his hand. His hand tightening around the glass so much he thought it was going to break. Why was he angry? Well, more like jealous. Bo, his Bo, was kissing Lauren. He hated just sitting back and watching the two of them. Bo was his first and would always be his. A low growl erupted from his throat as the glass in his hand shattered, watching the two make out without a care in the world.

At the sound of the shattering glass, Kenzi who was sitting next to Dyson, looked over at the wolf. "Come on D-man, just go over there and get her back before you lose her to Lauren completely! You can do it, now go!" She hated seeing her friend like this and Bo obviously still loved Dyson. Kenzi could see it in the Succubus's eyes every time she saw him.

"You know, you're right." Dyson said and stood up, walking over to the two female, ignoring Kenzi's 'that a boy!'. He cleared his throat to make his presence known. Bo pulled away from the kiss and looked at Dyson, arching an eyebrow. "What?

"We need to talk." Dyson said, turning around and walking outside of the bar to get some privacy, he didn't want anyone to interrupt them. Bo sighed, telling a very unhappy Lauren she'll be right back before heading outside and over to Dyson. "What is it? It better be damn important, I was in the middle of something."

"I could tell." His voice was full of his jealousy, which surprised Bo, he could tell by her body language but he didn't give her time to speak up. "Bo, Kenzi went to the norm, she got my love back for me." He said softly to her as he looked her in the eyes. "I can't stand seeing you with her! You're _**mine**_ Bo, you've **_always been mine_**."

"Dyson..." Bo said but then she had felt his hand on her arm and jerked her close to him. The succubus looked up at the shifter and then without a word Dyson connected his lips with hers. All those feelings Bo had pushed down came bubbling up again. She still loved him and always loved him. Dyson was quite happy, he seemed to have gotten Bo back. He loved her so much and he would always love her. A wolf mates for life, after all.

Bo kissed him desperately, a passion filled kiss. Their tongues danced together, their kisses almost sloppy. They needed each other and they needed each other badly. They had missed each other deeply and now they seemed to be together. Or at least Dyson hoped that would be the outcome.

Dyson pulled away from the kiss, breathing a bit heavily, as was Bo. "Why'd you stop?" Bo asked softly. She wanted him to keep going but then she glanced around, seeing why her lover had stopped. They couldn't do this out in the open. Well...she didn't care if they did but it would be better to get some privacy.

"Come on." Dyson said, leading her into an ally. Then he pushed her up against a nearby wall, making the female gasp in surprise and then smile seductively at Dyson.

"What are you waiting for wolf boy? Kiss me." Bo whispered in his ear in a low very seductive tone that always drove Dyson crazy.

Not only did Dyson kiss her soft lips but he ripped the buttons off her shirt, removing it from her. God, he had missed this. He had missed this so damn much.

Bo moaned softly, her heart beating in her chest and warm feelings bubbling inside as if she was some giddy teenager who had just been asked out by her crush. Bo nibbled his bottom lip teasingly, making Dyson groan,

_Damn, she knows how to drive a man crazy. _Dyson thought to himself. It was no surprise though, she had drove him crazy many many times before and he enjoyed every single second of it. There was no one better in bed then Bo.

"I've missed you so much Dyson. I want you..." She said after pulling back from the kiss, looking him in the eyes.

"What do you want Bo? I'm not a mind reader." Dyson teased, he was going to make her say it.

Bo smirked at Dyson and looked into his lust clouded eyes with lust filled eyes of her own. "Fuck, Dyson! Just fuck me already, I want your big cock inside of me. Fuck me hard and roughly. Fuck me like the animal you are." Her tone was full of lust, a very sexy tone in Dyson's opinion.

"Who am I to deny that?" Dyson whispered in her ear, nibbling at her earlobe and unbuckling, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants with one hand while his other hand was on her ass, squeezing it., Tugging them down with one hand proved to be difficult but he managed.

Bo made quick work of her own leather pants but she wasn't wearing any underwear, this didn't surprise Dyson, she had went commando many times before.

Bo decided she would tease the hell out of him for making her wait so long to hear those words. To hear the words 'I love you'. Dyson grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist and thrust into her, making Bo groan in pleasure. She wasn't going to worry about being quiet, she was going to drive Dyson crazy with her loud moans. Dyson groaned at the feeling of her walls clamping down around his cock and he began to move inside of her, a slow agonizing teasing pace as of right now.

Bo leaned over and whispered in his ear, "That's right, fuck me Dyson." Her hot breath teased his ear, making him shiver at the feeling. Bo caught his earlobe in between her teeth and nibbled at it and then began sucking, making Dyson groan in pleasure as he increased his pace. They both loved the feeling of his cock rubbing up against her walls. Bo's pussy was already soaking wet. Dyson could feel it. He loved the way he had this effect on her. He growled lustfully as he fucked her, his pace becoming rough and fast.

Bo let go of his ear and dragged her tongue across his neck before biting down and sucking, creating a hickey. Marking him as hers. She rocked her hips in time with his thrusts, her moans getting louder and louder at the rough treatment she was getting. "Oh, fuck, yes Dyson! Just like that!"

"So damn sexy. You're loving this aren't you Bo?" He growled at her, an rather sexy animalistic growl. He gripped her hair with one hand, his other hand resting on one leg, jerking her head up so that she would look at him and he too sucked on her neck, marking her as well.

Bo rested one hand on his chest and pushed him onto the ground which surprised Dyson a little, though it shouldn't have. She got rather dominate at times. She lowered herself onto his cock and began moving herself up and down, throwing her head back and moaning.

Dyson groaned and thrust his hips, thrusting deeper into her. Bo yelped in pleasure at the feeling of him thrusting roughly, deep inside of her. Dyson moved to a sitting position and swirled his tongue around her nipple before pulling it into his mouth and sucking, moving his hand to her clit to rub it with his thumb while his other hand moved up to her breast and he began to massage it, pinching, pulling and flicking the nipple. Sweat collected on both of their bodies, Bo's bangs stuck to her forehead due to the sweat. Both of their breathing became heavy, all signs that both the succubus and the wolf was close to their climaxes..

"I'm close, Dyson!" Bo breathed out, kissing Dyson's lips, sucking some chi from him. She didn't take too much though. Just enough. She pulled away from Dyson's lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Let go, Bo. Just let go." Dyson breathed, his thrusts became more sloppy yet still rough. Bo tilted her head back and cried out in pleasure, arching her back as her walls clamped down around his cock and she came, her juices coating the wolf's cock. The feeling of her walls clamping down around his cock was all it took for Dyson to reach his breaking point as well. He groaned as he came, shooting his load deep inside of her.

Dyson let his back hit the ground and Bo collapsed against his chest, trying to catch her breath.

Dyson stroked her black hair with one hand, "I love you Bo." He whispered to her with a smile.

"I love you too, Dyson." She was about to kiss him until she heard a voice.

"Sorry to intrupt this little love fest." A unfamiliar voice said, a male. Bo looked over at him and sighed, "Wonderful. In case you haven't noticed, we're a bit busy."

Three more males walked to the first male, standing behind them. They were silent.

"Great? You guys want in? Too bad, you're not getting in on the action." Bo said, standing up and getting dressed. Dyson too stood up, pulling his clothes on. He sniffed the air, these were fellow shifters. Though he had a bad feeling about them, he didn't think they were up to any good. "Bo, they're shifters." Dyson warned his lover, glaring at the males.

The first male rolled his eyes, "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Ryan, this is Alex, Scott, and Tyler." He said, gesturing to each wolf.

"What do you want? In case you didn't notice, we're busy." Bo hissed at the group, watching as Ryan laughed.

"I can see that." He said, a smirk on his face. "We've come to deliver a message. Our alpha wants you and he's not going to stop until he gets you."

Dyson growled at the pack, "I'd like to see you try and get her. You'll regret it."

"Hey, we're just the messengers!" Alex exclaimed.

Scott smirked, "For now anyway, we'll be back if you don't agree to come."

Bo threw her hands up in the air in frustration. What was it with these idoits? Didn't they get the message that she belonged to no one? Well...except for Dyson. "Look, I don't belong to the light, the dark, and cerntianly not your alpha. I suggest you go before I change my mind and shove my boot right up your ass." She growled at them.

"Jeez, alright, alright. We'll go. But we'll be back and you'll be sorry." Tyler said and turned around, walking off.

Dyson snarled at them all, daring them to come towards him. However, they didn't, they walked away. Dyson turned to Bo, cupping her cheek with one hand, caressing it. "I won't let them touch you."

"I know." She whispered to Dyson.

* * *

**Okay so there's the first chapter! I may or may not continue this, it depends if I feel like it. Reviews help! So please, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bo, Dyson, Hale, Kenzi, and Trick sat in the bar after ordering some whiskey.

Hale eyed the hickey on Dyson's neck, he didn't notice the one on Bo's. "Got lucky, huh?" He teased his best friend, causing Trick and Kenzi to look at him. Trick with curiosity and Kenzi because she knew that Dyson had gotten Bo back. Bo hid her smile behind the glass of whiskey though Dyson couldn't help but grin, after all he was incredibly happy. Nothing made him more happy then the succubus sitting beside him.

"Oh, Dyson, you naughty dog, you!" Kenzi teased Dyson with a wink and then looked over at Bo, smiling at her. She knew her friend was truly happy again and that made the human happy as well. Lauren was not going to be happy but Kenzi didn't care as long as her Bo-Bo was happy.

Trick arched an eyebrow and then went to cleaning glasses, knowing exactly what had happened between the two. It was obvious after all. The way they both seemed to be giddy. The way they were acting around each other, the way they smiled and their body language. They were no longer tense around each other and instead relaxed as if what had happened between them before now no longer mattered.

"You finally talked to her, huh?" Hale said and then Bo choose this moment to speak up.

"We did more then talk." She said and Kenzi rolled her eyes.

"We can see that Bo-Bo." She said playfully to Bo.

"Oh!" Bo suddenly exclaimed, making everyone look at her. "So, apparently a shifter wants me. Just another usual day."

"Oh hellz naw. He can't have my Bo-Bo!" Kenzi exclaimed.

Bo laughed, "Don't worry, I'll kick his ass." She said to her friend, she didn't think these shifters were big threats.

Dyson interlaced his fingers with Bo's and looked at the group. "I won't let her get hurt either." He said to them, earning an 'awww' from Kenzi.

Trick turned around after setting down the glass and refilled their drinks. "Did he say why their leader wanted you?" Trick asked his granddaughter in concern, even though he knew Bo could handle her own.

Bo shook her head back and forth, "Nope. I'm assuming he wants to 'own' me, that's what it sounded like."

* * *

Later on that day, Bo and Kenzi were sitting in their home, on the couch. Bo nibbling on a cookie Kenzi had baked for them both. "We have a client soon." Kenzi said around a mouthful of cookies. Bo arched an eyebrow at her, "Soon?" Just then the bell rung and Kenzi stood up, making sure she had no cookies on her face. She opened the door for a woman who seemed upset. "Come in." Kenzi said to the woman and then walked over to the sofa after shutting the door. "Bo, this is Lilly, Lilly this is Bo."

"The unaligned Succubus? It's very nice to meet you." Lilly said to her with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She sighed and began to explain her situation, "Something froze my boyfriend to death. It wasn't natural. He was standing out in the heat for god sake and he just...froze! Completely froze over!" She said hysterically.

"Whoa, calm down. Calm down, it's alright." Bo placed her hand on the woman's arm, relaxing her by using her Succubus powers. "Now, tell us where this took place." Bo said while Kenzi silently listened.

"At the spa not to far from here, he works there...worked." She said to them and stood up, "I can take you there?"

"No, it's fine." Kenzi said, "We know where you are talking about. You just go home and rest."

* * *

Meanwhile someone else would be frozen and laid out in the middle of a field. Bo and Kenzi were the first to arrive. Bo knelt down next to the frozen body, it was nearly a hundred degrees out here and the body was still frozen. Due to the heat Bo was not wearing her leather, instead she wore a black tank top and some shorts. However, Kenzi on the other hand, wore a black shirt and black ripped jeans, complete with short boots with a very high heel.

"Holy shebang, how the hell is that not melted?!" Kenzi exclaimed, eyeing the big block of ice around the body. "You thinking Fae, Bo Bo?"

"It's gotta be." Bo, said reaching her hand out to touch it only to draw her hand back with a hiss. "It's frozen so badly it hurts to touch it."

* * *

Dyson and Hale got a call about a frozen body out in the middle of nowhere. "Come on." Hale said to Dyson and they stood up, heading towards a vehicle.

Not long after Bo and Kenzi arrived so did Hale and Dyson. Dyson sighed softly, of course Bo was on this case like white on rice. Not that he minded much but he only hoped she'd be more careful.

"Hey D-man! Hale!" Kenzi said while Bo held her hand, which had been burned. She nodded at the two in greeting.

"Hey, Lil Mamma." Hale said with a smile towards Kenzi and in return Kenzi smiled back. Bo noticed the interaction and sighed, when the hell were they going to realize that they were so into each other? Was she the only one who saw it?! It was absolutely ridiculous.

Instantly Dyson's eyes went to the wound on Bo's hand. Of course it did, he noticed things like these, especially since he cared so much for her. "How'd you get that?"

"The ice." Bo said as she stood up, "It's hot to the touch." She said to them, "I've got a lead. I think this might be happening around the spa."

"You know what this means, right?" Dyson asked with an arched eyebrow and both Hale and Bo looked at the wolf in a questioning manner, however Kenzi spoke up.

"Oh! I know! Pick Kenz!" Kenzi said before going on. "We're going undercover aren't we? Yeah, let's go kick some ass at the spa!" She exclaimed, totally over excited about it. Which was normal for the human being.

It happened in a blink of an eye, Bo had vanished into thin air.

"Bo!" Kenzi yelled with wide eyes and Hale instantly went to the panicked human's side.

"It's okay, Lil Mamma, we'll find her." He tried to sooth the woman

All of them had been caught by surprise but Dyson hid his surprise well, instead it was replaced by worry and a little anger. How dare whoever this is take what was his?! How dare they take his Bo. They would regret this. He'd find her and then he'd kill whoever took her. A possessive growl could be heard coming from the wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

The group stood in the exact same spot, staring at the spot Bo had been just moments before in shock and surprise. Dyson was fuming with anger and Kenzi was freaking out while Hale remained calm. Someone had to be calm, right?

A animalistic, vicious, growl came from Dyson as he began to pace back and forth, eyes narrowing at nothing but thin air. Where would this...thing...take his lover? "We have to go find her!"

Hale shook his head, "We promised to help this poor woman and that's what were going to do." He tried to be the reasonable one here. Usually Dyson was pretty calm but when he got pissed, he got _**pissed.**_

"What?!" Kenzi exclaimed, eyeing Hale as if he had just grown a second head. "I'm with Dyson, we have to find Bo!"

"We will." Hale said with a sigh. "But we have no idea where she is. She can handle her own, she'll be fine until we can get to her."

Hesitantly Kenzi agreed. Though it was hard for Dyson to agree. "Alright." He finally said after a long moment of silence.

* * *

Bo had gotten knocked out and slowly she would wake up in an unfamiliar area, blinking her eyes a little. She groaned groggily. "What the hell?" She muttered to herself, glancing around. There wasn't much light in here, instead it was dark. Where the hell was she? There was no soul in sight. Though, unknowingly to the succubus there were people outside, hiding in the shadows so they won't get caught looking suspicious. "I feel like I just got roofied." She said and then she yelled. "Hello?!" She called but no one answered. Damn, she had to get the hell out of here!

* * *

Meanwhile Dyson, Hale and Kenzi went to speak with Trick, both about Bo and the creature that had caused people to freeze to death.

"So...Trickster? Got any ideas?" She asked the blood king.

"Give me a second." Trick said and went to his books. "Aha, found it. You're looking for a Asrai."

"An asr-whata?" Kenzi asked and then Hale spoke up.

"An Asra. It's a fairy of some sorts. I thought they had gone extinct?" Hale said.

"Apparently not." Dyson added, nodding at Trick, silently telling him to go on.

"an **Asrai** is a type of aquatic fairy, similar in some ways to mermaids, nixies, selkies, sirens or morgens. Some sources describe them as timid and shy, standing only between 2 and 4 feet tall, while others depict them as tall and lithe. They are said to look like beautiful young maidens, sometimes as young as children, while actually being hundreds of years old. They may have webbed hands and feet, resembling some descriptions of selkies.

If an Asrai is seen by a man, her beauty is so great that, according to folklore, the man will instantly wish to capture her. The Asrai are as deathly afraid of capture as they are of the sun for if captured or if even a single ray of sunlight touches them, it is said that they die and turn into a pool of water."

Dyson nodded, "The Asrai must have done this in the middle of the night then."

"So, we either A. Catch her or B. lure her into the sunlight?" Kenzi said, "I always thought fairies were innocent creatures."

"Most of them are. This one however is not." Hale said to Kenzi with a sigh.

"What is she doing at the spa then?" Dyson wondered the same thing everyone else had been wondering.

"This type of fairy is quite clever. Either she's trying to put the blame on someone else or she's sticking to the cool areas of the spa. She'll most likely sleep in a cool damp area, perhaps the venting system or a freezer." Trick told the three of them wisely. "You three need to get going, I'll stay here and try to figure out where Bo has been taken to."

* * *

The trio soon arrived at the spa and they looked around, Dyson had managed to get Kenzi a position as a masseuse and decided he would stick back with Hale, waiting in a room that they were meant to simply relax in, relaxing music playing in the background.

The spa was rather nice, it's walls were white and the furniture looked comfortable. Soothing music played in the background and many people were getting facials, there nails done, the works.

"Alright, Kenzi. You can do this, Lil Mama." Hale said into the ear piece they were all communicating by.

"Right, give massages and snoop. No biggie." Kenzi muttered to herself more then anything.

After about fifteen minutes Kenzi was free to snoop around. She walked out of the massage room and went to snooping in another room. "Whoa!"

The words alerted both the wolf and the siren. "Kenzi, what's wrong?" Dyson and Hale asked her, both at the same time.

"Oh, sorry. They just have the prettiest nail polish collection." She said to them, their words snapping back into reailty.

Dyson sighed and face palmed, running his fingers through his curly red hair. "Kenzi, focus."

"Right, D-man. Focus." Kenzi muttered as she scanned the area with her baby blues. A couple of books, paper work, pictures. She opened a draw and looked through it as fast and quietly as she could. Pens, pens, and more pens but that was it. She sighed and walked out of the office, shutting the door quietly behind her but the manager who had began walking towards her office noticed Kenzi. "What are you doing?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at Kenzi.

* * *

Hale sighed, if Kenzi got caught then their whole operation here was done for. Hopefully Kenzi would be able to think of an way out of it. Hale looked over at Dyson.

"I'm sure she'll be able to figure out a way to get herself out of this." Dyson assured his best friend with an reassuring nod.

Now that Hale thought about it, Kenzi was pretty good at conning people, probably from her life on the streets. One had to be good at conning people to get by. So, he relaxed and listened to the conversation.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN. Will she be able to get out of this? Stay tuned to find out!**


End file.
